


May Thinks...

by Emma_Oz



Category: Pat of Silver Bush Series - L. M. Montgomery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz





	May Thinks...

When I was seven years old I resolved that I would marry Sydney Gardiner one day. Girl-like, I told his sister Pat, and she burst into tears. I was upset at the time; I’ve got past that now.

My Sid did come to love me and we married.

We live here at Silver Bush, his family home I guess you could call it. It makes sense – Sid is taking over the farm from Long Alec and Sid’s mother is not what you’d call fit. Many times my girlfriends have said they would not want to live with their mother-in-law, but I’ve no problem with her.

Pat, though, she sits and looks at me with such queer eyes. She says naught but you can tell that in her heart she thinks I am not good enough for her brother, no, nor Silver Bush either.

She might be happier with a man and a house of her own, but even that odd Jingle-Hilary man has stopped asking her now. She’s a real old maid, and I can see I’ll be stuck with her forever. I believe the house would literally have to burn down before she would leave Silver Bush now.


End file.
